The outlet area of the existing shower can not be changed, which can not satisfy the requirements of the user. There is a combined shower in the market, for example in the Chinese patent database with patent number ZL200620156306.7 and ZL200580036723.6. it is disposed with a water pipe, a three-way valve, a fixed shower and a hand shower. The water pipe is connected to the inlet of the three-way valve, the fixed shower and the hand shower are separately connected to the two outlets of the three-way valve. The fixed shower is disposed with a fixation holder, the hand shower is detachable to the fixation holder of the fixed shower. Users can select the fixed shower outlet to outlet, the hand shower to outlet or the two to outlet at the same time to change the outlet area. It has disadvantages as below: the fixed shower and the hand shower are controlled by the three-way valve off the shower to outlet, the fixed shower is connected to the three-way valve by rigid water pipe, and the hand shower is connected to the three-way valve by flexible pipe, the cost is high.